The Rider that Honored Eras
by ghost83
Summary: Don't own KR, or anything. With that out of the way, here's a different tale about Zi-O. He will travel and meet past Kamen Riders, and honor their efforts. But the question remains: how should one honor a memory, nay, an era of the past? Have them collect dust, or have something else be done to them? Test Chapter, and will expand if you guys are interested.
1. Escape 2068

**Before we begin, here's my thoughts about Zi-O. Sure, it's paying homage to previous Riders and having its own plot, but it feels like it's missing something. So, to truly honor the past Riders, here's what I came up with. Or rather, a preview of what I have in mind.**

**Feedback appreciated.**

* * *

**BOOM!**

A figure running away from a building was holding a briefcase. He yelled as he pressed the communicator in his ear, "Any time now, Woz!" "Forgive me, My Lord, but I'm a bit held up at the moment! I'm still trying to find the book!" The figure cursed as he ducked into a trench, hiding just in time from a search light.

The young adult, who was wearing a black and white uniform resembling that of a guard's, quickly opened the briefcase to reveal a weird belt that also had a weird watch with an actual picture of a head on it. The image resembled a clock, with the visor being pink characters.

Quickly putting on the belt and grabbing the watch, he closed the case before throwing it in one direction and heading in the opposite one.

Just as he made it to the clearing and rendezvous point, numerous flood lights shined, flooding the area and exposing him. He turned to see a male with black hair and brown eyes, in a uniform that was red and black.

The one in red and black announced, "Prisoner 15-13-1-26-9-15, you are to be neutralized and contained. Failure to comply will result in brute force being used to subdue you. Currently, you are under arrest for stealing the second experimental ZikuDriver and Ridewatch, along with escaping from GEIZ authorities." The prisoner slowly looked at the Ridewatch he stole, openly stating, "Honoring the past this way is also a crime. OOO would try to help and see both sides, and Wizard would give hope to those in despair. ExAid would try to save as many lives as possible, and even Ghost will try to give others a different outlook in life. But all of this is wrong. That's why..." He turned the edge so the 'face' is complete, before pressing the button.

**ZI-O!**

The prisoner finished, "I'm going to be the true successor to all previous Kamen Riders! Now just a successor, but the one to set everything right! I'll even become a demonic king, so I could protect and honor history!" He slid the Ridewatch into the right-hand slot before tilting the main component of the driver, the ticking of gears being heard as a giant holographic gear clock appeared behind him.

With a yell, he grinned, "_**HENSHIN!"**_

He transformed into a Kamen Rider resembling a watch.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI-O!**

The prisoner rushed forward the moment the helmet was on, catching the officer off-guard as numerous others surrounded the prisoner.

They all aimed their blasters at him before firing, with him dodging and weaving as he began to slowly lose ground.

But after a few moments...!

**TIME MAZINE!**

The prisoner looked up to see a giant flying vehicle, before jumping up high and into the cockpit, seeing his ally Woz with a special book, a bunch of blank devices resembling watches, briefcases, and two dufflebags filled with spare clothes.

Woz quickly gave the prisoner the controls before asking, curiously, "When are we heading, My Lord?"

The prisoner, still in his Kamen Rider form, managed to push forward while answering, "Somewhere that isn't in the year 2068 or beyond! To be more exact, fifty years back!"

The giant machine the two were in quickly flew off and into a portal, the authorities cursing as one pulled out a phone and called their top officer.

_Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring!_

"Sir, they escaped. We received reports that all other Time Mazines are destroyed, and we're requesting that you chase after him."

"_Got it. I'll take him down, and take him in._"

One of the other authorities pulled up the profile of the recently escaped prisoner.

* * *

**Prisoner 15-13-1-26-9-15**

**Arrested For: Illegal practices done by previous heroic main Riders, fighting GEIZ authorities, numerous Time Mazine thief.**

**Currently Charged For: Robbery of Research from GEIZ R&D Department, destroying AnotherRider data, unwarranted Time Travel.**

**Wanted: Dead or Alive**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

As the prisoner piloted the machine, he asked, the transformation finally being undone, "So, Woz, what did you manage to grab, aside from that book?" Woz brought out a modified-syringe, "On the safe side, I managed to get your restoration powers back." He smiled and nodded, "That'll come in handy. Anything else?" Woz rummaged through the bags, listing, "Spare prison clothes of your size, a bunch of blank Ridewatches, a tablet to make money for rent and food, and a basic repair kit." The prisoner hummed and began to plan, "Best to start with getting clothes from a thrift shop and-"

_**CRASH!**_

The machine shook as the two noticed a red and yellow version of the machine crashing into their machine. The prisoner cursed and asked as he went out of the time tunnel and into a random year, "How did _he_ find us?! Check our bags while I try to lose him!" Woz managed to check through their bags as the prisoner flew, and shouted, "There's nothing!" "Then how did he-?!" The prisoner froze, before quickly abandoning the controls, Woz scrambling to take over as the prisoner grabbed a screwdriver and pried open the ZikuDriver he stole.

He saw a tracking chip installed into it.

He cursed and shouted over the noise, "Are my hacks still in effect?" Woz nodded before the prisoner suddenly threw the stolen Driver into the next clash between machines, and destroyed the driver along with the chip.

He managed to grab the pieces and put them into a bag before taking control, "To 2018!"

The machine was obscured in a sand storm before vanishing. The red machine slowly lingered around, before heading back to 2068, the pursuer cursing his luck.

Unknown to both groups, one of the blank Ridewatches was on the ground in the area.

A white hand picked it up, before being grabbed by a red hand.

The horn of a train was heard.

* * *

**So, 'Zi-O's' Ziku Driver is destroyed, the current 'Zi-O' is an escaped prisoner, and GEIZ are a group of authorities that are hunting said prisoner down.**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review**


	2. Wake Up in 2018

**Well... here we go.**

* * *

'**ZI-O'** POV:

As I steered both of us out of the 'time tunnel', and into 2017, I finally asked after we landed a safe distance away from civilization, "Now, how are we looking at in terms of repairs, Woz?" Woz spoke after we got out and examined the Time Mazine we stole, "With the repair kit, and current damages, I say I can repair it in one month, at most." I sighed, but nodded, "In that case, I'll land us somewhere hidden before we look for a place to stay at." Woz agreed, "I agree with that plan, My Lord." I rolled my eyes yet smiled at his theatrics as we headed back on.

After doing so I flew us slowly towards the nearest city, before landing ourselves near a farm as the sun rose. Before we got off, I requested, "Give me the restoration abilities. We might need them, knowing what GEIZ will do." Woz sighed, before nodding as I grabbed the chloroform... and inhaled.

* * *

_**Kamen Riders had passed their torch and title to each other throughout time!**_

_**But, how does one honor their sacrifices and effort? Rejoice, and watch one become king!**_

_(Oh, yeah. Ohh…)_

The Prisoner looks off-screen, before snapping his fingers as four random digits began to run through numbers 0 through 9.

_Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?_  
_ (Are you ready?)_

Kamen Rider Geiz was briefly seen walking forward towards the camera, bravely as the background spun.

_ Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!_  
_ (Crazy baby!)_

The Prisoner, with an arm around Woz's shoulders, lead them both past Kamen Rider Geiz, who began to fade.

_ Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_  
_ Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_  
_ Ima wo susume yō_

An overshot of the prison the nameless prisoner escaped from loomed.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake_  
_ Mitsumeta sono saki ni_  
_ Tobikonde mitara_  
_ Believe Yourself!_

Woz flipped through his book with a look of nostalgia, clips of Kamen Rider Geiz shown, including one where Kamen Rider Geiz de-transformed. However, the person who was Geiz was only shown as a silhouette. Suddenly, a light came off-screen, causing Woz to look over to see the prisoner standing in a door, arm outstretched. Woz grabbed the offered hand.

_ Now, Over "Quartzer"_  
_ Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_  
_ You, Over "Quartzer"_  
_ Mirai wo koe yō_

The prisoner walked past numerous Kamen Riders, slowly becoming Kamen Rider Zi-O as all the previous Kamen Riders slowly turned to look at him, with Decade at the end. Decade nodded to Zi-O before leaving him alone as a white line running from top to bottom divides the screen in half.

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_  
_ Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_  
_ Now, Over "Quartzer"_  
_ Mabayui sekai_

Zi-O suddenly took out his Zikan Griade and shifted it into its 'Gun' mode, firing at the opposite side as Kamen Rider Geiz ran in, dodging the shot and firing back with his Zikan Zax in its 'Bow' mode as the two kept up with the shootout, the line remaining before it vanished as they finally clashed, the now sword and axe grinding against each other when suddenly, Geiz was shoved off-screen while flashing a bit. Zi-O looked off in the direction as the camera zoomed in, the titles of the previous Kamen Rider shows cycling being him as he showed in his offhand the Geiz Ridewatch.

_ Misete_

Zi-O suddenly crushed the Geiz Ridewatch in his hand, shattering it into pieces before the screen cuts to black.

* * *

Dream:

**_"GEIZ!"_**

BOOM!

_"Move it, kid! Go!"_

**_GEIZ! FINISH TIME! _**

_"TAKE THIS!"_

**_TIME BURST!_**

* * *

I bolted awake, before holding my head and shaking it slightly.

"My Lord?" Woz walked up hesitantly, and guarded.

"We aren't as concealed as we thought..." I groaned and slowly rolled my shoulders, "Did you at least put the BANGER back in me?" He nodded as we stepped out...

Only for me to blink at the farmers surrounding us. The one in charge, and the one I (sadly) recognize stepped forward. He wore a black shirt and brown jacket, with grey jeans and shoes.

We stared at each other as the atmosphere got tense, before I broke it and asked, tiredly, "Is there any other place for us to park this? We kind of need an area to actually repair our vehicle here." The boss spoke with an easily tired voice, "We have an unusable plot of land you can park at. Nothing grows there, but we use it as extra unneeded storage. I'm Sawatari Kasumin, by the way." I jabbed a thumb to Woz, "This is Woz, and my name is-"

I was interrupted as a sonic boom overhead occurred, causing all of us to look up to see a blue blur landing in the forest.

I finished, "Just... call me Zeo. It's not my real name, but what people I know of call me."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The liquid from earlier appeared in a junkyard, before becoming a shirtless man wearing a red jacket and pants. He spoke outloud in glee, "_I have finally arrived! Time to find the Pandora Box, and destroy everything! Now, where to find Evo-GAH!"_

The man looked down to see an arm through his chest. Slowly and painfully looking behind him, he caught sight of a word before being converted into a bottle with a weird spiderweb on it.

**BUILD**

_**"Killbas... Freezer... Not Best Match..."**_

GRIP!

_CRACK!_

**_SHATTER!_**

* * *

Zeo's POV:

After parking the Time Mazine over there, Woz and I began unloading our bags due to Kasumin giving us a room to share during our stay. As we unpacked, Woz informed after making sure no one was hearing us, "My Lord, the Ziku Driver will take more time than anticipated to repair." "Figures, but quit calling me 'Lord'. Just because I will become king doesn't mean I want it to be formal." "Then what should I address you as?" "NOT my REAL name. I lost the right to that the moment I saw what they were doing. Besides... we need to save the future, right?"

I took out a blank Ridewatch, adding, "Here's hoping that we can do that." Woz looked at me in sad understanding, offering, "It will take some time for the Build Hack to be completed. Why not you explore the city while I finish unpacking?"

I was about to argue... but decided to go with it.

Sighing, I rummaged through before getting some cash and leaving.

Third Person POV:

In the junkyard, the monster that killed Killbas rummaged through, before finding a thrown-out basketball backboard.

_**"Basketball..."**_

It immediately began absorbing it into a bottle, and eating it.

Later...

Zeo was walking through a crowd of people, a bag slung over his shoulder as he thought, 'Okay, so the bicycle Kasumin gave us as a gift is safely secured. I need to get Woz and I a map, maybe a membership card for a grocery shop, and even a few snacks. First, however, is getting some clo-' Zeo suddenly bumped into someone, causing both of their bags to be dropped. Quickly apologizing while not looking at the person, he proceeded to grab his bag and go on his way.

The person he bumped into, however, looked at him and idly noted, "Must be a new person..." He then noticed something around the corner, and quickly ran over, only to see nothing. He muttered, "I could've sworn..."

Zeo's POV:

Arriving at the flea market, I looked through the goods on display, buying a few things to make things even with Woz. When I got around to a silver-toy vendor, I noticed what looked like a silver king chess piece.

Exactly what I needed for the hack, or a pendant I have in mind.

I called out to the vendor, "Hey, how much for this piece?" He looked over at me, and we began haggling back and forth.

Then, there were screams.

People began fleeing as the steps of a monster approached the vendor and I.

He spoke in a stunned voice, "That's...!" I looked, and growled, "AnotherRider. AnotherBuild." He spoke confused, "Another Build?"

The monster resembled the original rider in the archives of 2068. With more colors mixed like a shaved-ice with blue berry and cherry syrup, it had an equally corrupt version of the Build Driver around its waist. The world **BUILD** was labeled on its chest, and I knew that the number **2017** was on its back.

I muttered under my breath, "So that corrupt legacy appears here?" The vendor looked at me, and pushed me out of the way before openly stating, "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to beat that monster!" The said monster looked at him, before gesturing excitedly, "_**Me, Build. You, Cross-Z. BEST MATCH!**_" It ran up to hug, but the both of us dodged out of the way. I grabbed my bag and opened it, only to see...

* * *

(A certain scientist suddenly sneezed and muttered, "Why do I feel jealous?" Shrugging, he felt his bag... and panicked.

Quickly taking it off and opening it, he muttered in fright, "This isn't my bag.")

* * *

I spoke in annoyance, "This isn't my bag."

The bag I had contained a normal Build Driver... along with the Great Cross-Z Dragon and Great Cross-Z Fullbottle.

"Oi! Why are you just standing there for?!" I fired back, decided to might as well use it, "I accidentally swapped bags with someone!" Plugging the bottle into the Great Cross-Z Dragon, I took both it and the Build Driver out.

As I put the Driver on, I vaguely heard an echo before I slotted the dragon in.

**GREAT CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

**CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

Again, with the echo... Is this one glitching?

Mentally shaking it off, and recalling how it worked, I cranked the handle and watched the pipes form around me.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

I yelled at the exact same time as someone else, "**HENSHIN-**eh?" Looking to the side, I caught a glimpse of the same vendor looking at me in surprise with the same Build Driver and pipe configuration, before the two parts slammed together in sync.

**WAKE-UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON!  
WAKE-UP! CROSS-Z! GET GREAT DRAGON!**

_**YEAH!**_

Third Person POV:

The camera pans from behind AnotherBuild, from his right side. Great Cross-Z was standing in a slightly guarded stance. Panning direct left to AnotherBuild's left side, Cross-Z was in the same (albeit mirrored) stance as Great Cross-Z. The two Cross-Zs slowly approached one another, before the normal one demanded, "Who are you?" Ignoring that statement, the other complained, "I have to seriously fight with you of all people?" "What's that supposed to mean?!" "You're not that smart or a strategist." "Of course I'm not! That's Sento's job!" "Which means you're the muscle-head." "Oi! It's muscle-_brain_!" "Not it's not." "Shut Up!"

The two dragon Riders began fighting like siblings... albeit it with punches and bonks to the head.

AnotherBuild looked at the two in confusion, before concluding wrongly and rushing to fight them, "**_Not real Cross-Z!_**" The two riders both synced while punching the corrupt Rider away, "BACK OFF!"

Both held out their hands as the same weapon appeared.

**BEAT CLOSER!**

Wielding the swords, one each, the two briefly shared a look of annoyance (how it went through opaque helmets is beyond understanding). Both then rushed forward to fight Another Build.

The scene closed as the three clashed.

* * *

Closing Ridewatches:

The Zi-O Ridewatch was shown, before sparking and going monochrome.

* * *

**Review? And before the review war gets enough fuel (you guys know who you are), some ground rules:**

**-BANGER stands for Bugster And Nebula Gas Extreme Restoration**

**-Keep the words PG, and keep at it. Just don't go too far with the barbs and insults.  
(I'm not joking, I'm finding it interesting and want to see where it goes.)**

* * *

Next time...

Zeo, in his civilian form, hands Sento a Build Driver.

"Another Riders cannot be destroyed by normal means."

The normal Kamen Rider Build destroyed Another Build, only for Another Build to slowly regenerate via strings of data.

"Not even the Genius Fullbottle?!"

Zeo was in Nacita, angrily pushing Kasumin off as he glowed blue.

"I'll restore everything and I'll fix the ending!"

Zeo stood under a bridge, Evolto in his Blood Stalk form looking right back while Banjou was knocked out and on the ground.

"Why are you risking so much for us?!"

Woz was looking at Zeo, with a sad smile as Zeo fingered the king chess piece.

_Memories of 2017_


	3. Memories of 2017

**CLANG!**

_"We are reporting live from the fountain square! Three beings are fighting, with two being nearly identical! The other is a monster that had just be reported to be rampaging in various sport shops!"_

Sento watched the screens as he quickly ran towards the area, wondering out loud, "What is that monster? That looks like a corrupt version of RabbitTank! Banjou, keep it busy!"

* * *

Third Person POV:

The Great Cross-Z shouted as it blocked Another Build's attack, "Seriously, you're just a muscle-head that only changes powers when you get emotional!" Cross-Z fired back as he slashed Another Build's back, "It's muscle brain!" Great Cross-Z points out, "You're literally using the remains of your late fiancé to fight your enemies." Both shoving AnotherBuild towards the fountain, Cross-Z growled, "She died in my arms, but I'm fighting for Love and Peace." Great Cross-Z scoffed, "And that era went sideways in terms of meaning." "Huh?"

While the two were arguing, Another Build spawned an energy construct resembling a basketball and dribbled it briefly before throwing it. Great Cross-Z instantly took action and sliced it apart before it exploded.

Great Cross-Z (Zeo) complained to Cross-Z (Banjou), "It also doesn't change the fact that you're putting aside your own happiness for the sake of others." "What do you know about that?" "A whole ton, let me tell you that." "Just help me stall that thing so Sento can destroy it!" Great Cross-Z tilted his head in confusion, "Sento?"

Both cranked their Build Driver in unison, as Great Cross-Z sighed, "Listen, man. You can't destroy that thing by conventional means." "Watch me!"

**READY? GO!**

**DRACONIC FINISH!  
GREAT DRACONIC FINISH!  
**

A dragon made of energy appeared behind both of them before being coated in blue and red energy. The two then jump-kicked the monster, the dragon following their trail, causing the monster to explode.

Cross-Z shouted, "See? Easily destroyed!" Great Cross-Z spoke cautiously, "Not quite... we only bought ourselves a few seconds. See?" The smoke cleared, but the monster was still there, albeit stunned.

**BUILD!**

Cross-Z stepped back, "What the heck?" "BANJOU!" The two riders looked over to see Sento run over. Cross-Z shouted in relief, "Sento!" Zeo merely looked at the two, before noticing something in Sento's hand. Sento noticed Zeo and pointed out, "That's my Driver. Hand it back, and I'll take care of this." Sento held up what was in his hand: the Genius Fullbottle.

Zeo suddenly lunged forwards, swiping the bottle from Sento with clear relief, "This will buy us at least two days before it comes back!" Sento yelled, off guard, "What?!"

Zeo took out the Great Cross-Z Dragon and replaced it with the Genius Fullbottle after activating it.

**GREAT! ALL YEAH! GENIUS!**

Kasumin and a black-haired man with a beard arrived just in time to see Zeo (still as Great Cross-Z) crack the crank, a blue platform with pistons and conveyor belts appearing underneath him.

**YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!**

The mentioned two briefly got headaches, as memories slowly trickled in the moment the Build Driver asked,

**ARE YOU READY?**

Zeo answered comically, "Nope."

Instantly, the armor formed around him.

**Kanzen Muketsu no Bottle Yarō! Build Genius! Sugei! Monosugei!**

Zeo became Build Genius, and slowly looked at himself. He slowly looked at his left armored hand, before going to his right, saying, "The rules for victory..." He made a fist in his right hand, finishing while snapping his attention to AnotherBuild, "Have been temporarily set."

AnotherBuild got its bearing, before clashing with Build. Banjou dropped his transformation, asking Sento, "Oi, Sento, how is that guy using the Genius Fullbottle?" Sento ruffled his hair in annoyance, "I have no clue. The Genius Fullbottle only works for me, based on my heroic traits. Not to mention, that monster... why does it look like Kamen Rider Build? Who is that guy, anyhow?" "Don't know. He was just around to buy that chess piece you made." "Why? It's nothing but a solid piece of metal."

"It's because he wants to be king." The duo looked to see Woz, who had an excited smile on his face as he shouted, "Finish it off, My Lord!" Zeo agreed, "_OK_ Woz!"

**ONE SIDE! FLIP SIDE!**

**ALL SIDES!**

With a wave of his arms, Another Build was trapped in many line graphs that were anchored to the ground. He then punched AnotherBuild, causing it to linger slightly before exploding into codes. Sento noticed, and was curious as Zeo took a deep breath before letting it out, de-transforming before looking around the area. Finding the King chess piece, he walked up to Banjou and offered, "I'll do 20 for this." Banjou instantly bargained, "30. Take it or leave it." Zeo sighed before paying, "Fine, here's the cost."

After pocketing the piece, he handed the Build Driver back to Sento, along with the Genius Fullbottle. Bowing slightly, he acknowledged, "Build." He proceeded to walk away while grabbing his correct bag, asking as Woz joined him, "Got a map, now?" Woz nodded before both stopped as Kasumin yelled, "Hold it! Who are you two, and what was that thing?"

The two shared a look, before Zeo finally asked, "Know anywhere we can discuss things privately?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in 2068..._

Kamen Rider Geiz growled due to the Time Mazine they were in being totally scrapped. _"How long will it take to find out when and where those two flew off to?"_ The worker answered bitterly, "If we skip safety protocols and checks, a month."

"Geiz! Geiz!" A different worker ran up and handed Geiz a tablet, "The AnotherBuild data... it's in the past. And... it's going crazy, causing destruction in the R&D department. The strange thing is... is that it's programming isn't compromised in any sort of way."

_"Nani?"_

* * *

_In 2018..._

Zeo cautiously entered Nacita, greeting, "Pardon the intrusion." Inside, the Hakuto Crows, Misora, Soichi, and Sawa were present as the rest of the crew followed. Sawa exclaimed in surprise, "Ah, you're that other Cross-Z! Mind if I ask you some questions?" "Yeah, I do mind." "Oh..."

Woz face-palmed as Zeo asked Soichi, "What beverages do you offer?" Soichi stammered slightly, but manages to answer, "W-well, we sell coffee-" "I'll take that, and I'll pay. Surprise me." Soichi blinked before nodding and went to make it. Zeo turned in his seat and looked at the people still there... before openly stating, "None of you can defeat that monster. Only I can, and just from hard work and determination." Kasumin then rushed right up to him and grabbed him by the shirt, lifting Zeo slightly and demanding, "Why do you say that? You just defeated it an hour ago!" Zeo stated, "It wasn't alive to begin with." Zeo's eyes flashed blue before angrily shoving Kasumin off, a wave of blue energy engulfing the current occupants before subsiding. "Now hands off, I don't have much clothes to wear."

Soichi stumbled slightly, but managed to place the cup down, "W-what was... U-um, here you go." Zeo smiled, "Thank you." Soichi warily looked around, as did the others before Misora had tears...

... before outright hugging both Banjou and Sento, "You guys!"

The crows and Kasumin looked at each other shakily, as the crows hesitantly asked, "B-boss...?"

Zeo sighed, before smiling and raising his cup as if to toast to something, "Welcome to the world that Build has created... it sucks just as much as the last one you lived on."

And like that, a dam of emotions broke.

Hugs, sobs, even tackles and friendly punches were exchanged as all of their memories returned. Woz silently flipped the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed', a nod of thanks coming from Zeo as the two smiled at a reminder to what they were working towards.

Soichi hesitantly spoke up to Zeo, "I don't know how you did it... but.. thank _you_ for bringing us back." Zeo smiled, paying for his coffee, "Kamen Riders are supposed to help each other, right? It's no big deal."

He then looked into his cup, before taking out the King chess piece, "Besides... it's my turn to take up the mantle..." Woz smiled sadly, but the three simply waited it out.

_After the (really should be canon) sobfest..._

Zeo began to explain to the now calmed down audience, "Woz and I, we come from the year 2068. The short version of the long story is that we're Kamen Riders that are being hunted down, and escaped from a relatively dystopian future." Sento asked, in confusion, "But, the world of only Love and Peace... Why is it a dystopia?" Woz spoke up, "Because Kamen Riders in that era made it so that even if a strike from workers in a factory would result in their arrest. Or rather, _a _Kamen Rider." Zeo picked up, "This rider is known as Kamen Rider Geiz. They work for a foundation that takes in unregistered and independent Kamen Riders, and destroy them. The _Peace_ comes from fear of doing anything, and _Love_ comes from just still being with the ones you care about." Banjou complained, "That isn't right! What about that monster?"

Woz forced a laugh, "Ha! You mean Another Rider. That's just a simulation of a Kamen Rider's archived base form. They're programs that patrol and capture the ones that go against the law. Think of them as guard dogs, and an attack force. Another Build's main gimmick is taking any sports or evil person, turning them into Smash Bottles, and consuming them to gain powers for a 'Best Match'. It was always troublesome due to always taking the 'Swimmer' and 'Archer' bottles, before surprise attacking its targets." Zeo added, "And that's only for one of the Build section. Although only one Another Rider per section can be out at a time, the server backs up the programs, causing them to respawn. The only upside in the future is that by destroying the 'shell' or 'skin' of the Another Rider with the same power of what it's based on, a few days are bought until it comes back. Luckily, due to our planning, we managed to make a way to permanently delete the programs. That being said... it will take awhile for it to be made. All of them, actually."

Sento asked, "So what is it?" Misora interjected, "Sento! You've not even a clue about him! Can you really trust the future?" Zeo laughed, "Don't worry... It doesn't involve any of you here. Well, all but one..." He finished his coffee, and paid Soichi, who got confused at the action, "You already paid for the coffee." "It's a tip... and coverage for possible damages on my exit. See, here's the thing: I want to fix things. To me, all of you are just one big story that has a slightly broken ending. So, if you want to help me... All I need is Cross-Z's help." Banjou blinked and pointed to himself in confusion as Zeo got up, before punching Banjou out of the café, through the door and onto the sidewalk. "GAH! What the heck?!"

Zeo flexed his hand, before handing the King chess piece to Woz, explaining, "You're helping me, trust me. Remember, the endings are broken. My goal is quite simple: I'll restore everything, and I'll fix the ending!" Concluding that, Zeo glowed blue before walking out and punching Banjou again, sending him flying even further before chasing after him.

Woz merely sighed sadly while looking at the chess piece, "It's not the right way... but it's the needed way. I can see the logic behind My Lord's methods, despite how unorthodox they are." "Why...?" Woz hummed as Misora screamed, demanding, "Why are you risking so much for us?! For some ghosts in the future?!"

Zeo ripped the Build Driver off of Banjou's grasp.

Woz smiled sadly, "Make no mistake, I wanted to do something different. In the future, all Kamen Riders wanted to make a difference. But after meeting him... Well, I found the real reason of being a Kamen Rider."

Zeo took a punch from Banjou's Dragon Fullbottle powered punch.

Sento asked, "What's the reason?"

Zeo landed a hit in Banjou's gut, before knocking him out with a bonk to the head.

Woz smiled mysteriously, before asking out loud as he gripped the chess piece in his hand, "Tell me something, will you?"

* * *

Zeo's POV:

I spoke up, "We're clear." A red liquid slicked out of the unconscious Banjou, before forming into a legendary villain in 2068... and a fellow prisoner in 2068.

Evolto, in his Bloodstalk form.

Evolto commented, "**Impressive. Not many humans managed to detect me. So, you went through all the trouble to talk with me. You must want to know something desperately. What is it?**"

I took a deep breath, before requesting, "Can you raise Cross-Z's Hazard level above 7?"

* * *

Woz asked, his mind going to past times, "_**How do you honor a legacy?**_"

* * *

_In 2068, before Zeo and Woz escaped to 2018..._

Zeo looked at a map, with other fellow Future Kamen Riders around it. Zeo planned, "The Time Mazines are right here. Drive, your NEXTridoron can also time travel, but I want you to pick up Ghost before going to the past. Aqua, you're running distraction duty due to the fact that the storage is surrounded by water. If we do this right, this dystrophic era wouldn't occur. Den-O, you're in charge of calling that train and letting your grandpa know." "Right." "Woz, in the event of me being captured, I want you to go to the R&D department, and steal the latest and safest Time Mazine model, along with getting _those_ three their own Time Mazines to help us. We also need their Ridewatches so we can truly preserve history." "It will be done in such an event, My Lord." "I also want one of you to find Castle Doran, and become Kiva. And finally, Kikai? I need you to commission something for me. I need a mirror, an hourglass... and something that can rewind a short amount of time, along with your work force."

Woz noticed Zeo's shaking hands, and asked cautiously, "Something bothering you, My Lord?"

Zeo spoke up, "In the event that we end up escaping into the past, I need someone to unleash Chase, Poseidon, and Evolto as a distraction. It will buy us more time than needed and keep the authorities out of the way." Everyone shared a look. They all knew that the mentioned three were beings that were powerful in their own right, and that the amount of destruction they can generate is immense. But their predecessors had a hard time defeating them. And their leader wanted to unleash them as a _distraction_...

Kikai spoke up, "First things first: what year do we travel to?" Zeo scoffed, and asked, "More importantly, what era do we travel to? What kind of legacy do we want to interrupt?"

* * *

Third Person POV:

Evolto hummed and asked curiously, "**Raise Banjou's Hazard Level? Why would I do that?**" Zeo admits, "In the case of Another Evol appearing, there's a failsafe to deleting it, but I need your help doing it." "**Sounds interesting. However, I'll be coming back to destroy Earth the moment I recover my strength. You got that?**" Zeo openly smiled, "I'd expect nothing else. But do try to help us. Otherwise, well, you won't like the 2068 that Woz and I come from."

_**"EVOLTO..."**_

The duo turned to see Another Build, stalking towards them slowly as Zeo cursed, "Looks like a different in software means only a few hours at best." **"This _hack_... what do you need to complete it?" **"Something that doesn't exist, yet. However, it represents an era. Think you can help me with this?" "**Hm... Your artificial Nebula Gas, what does it make your Hazard Level become?**" "Does it matter?" Zeo equipped the Build Driver, finishing, "I'm hacking the story to fix the ending. That's all I'm doing, to right my wrongs." Banjou stirred, and groaned as he got up, "That monster is back? Wait... Evolto?!" **"Yo, Banjou!"** Zeo rolled his eyes, "Shout later, fight now." Evolto tossed something to Zeo, who caught it.

The Grease Blizzard Knuckle.

Zeo blinked in surprise, "This is..." **"I'm not a full strength, just yet. However, I was curious as to what will happen when the Build Driver using that weapon this."** Zeo caught the Crocodile Fullbottle. Zeo looked hesitantly at Evolto, "You certain about this?" Evolto laughed, as Banjou struggled to stand, "**Consider it a welcoming gift to this year. _Ciao~!"_** With that, Evolto vanished with Banjou.

Zeo sighed, before loading the bottle in, "Grease and Rogue... here we go."

**BOTTLE KIN!**

He slotted the weapon into the Build Driver.

**ICY ROGUE!**

Zeo idly noted, "A secret form... neat." He turned the crank, a giant vat of freezing liquid being constructing behind him as two spring-loaded jaws were build to his sides.

**ARE YOU READY?**

Zeo answered, "Not even close."

**SUB-ZERO VICTORY! ICY ROGUE! YEAH! BURA!**

The liquid was poured, before the teeth were sprung and shattered the ice, revealing the form hidden underneath.

The helmet was completely blue, the right visor being a robot claw and the left visor being the jaws of a crocodile. The torso was also blue and covered in cracks, resembling Grease Blizzard's chest plate and the shape of Prime Rogue's shoulder guards. Finally, the legs were different: the right leg armor belongs to Prime Rogue, while the left belongs to ordinary Grease.

Zeo spoke up, "It's not enough..." Another Build tilted its head and made a noise of confusion, before Zeo yelled, "This isn't enough to truly destroy you! However, I will enjoy it..." He ran towards Another Build as the two fought with reckless abandon, screaming, "You're just a bunch of pre-programed data! You'll never enjoy it..."

Zeo shouted as they clashed again, "This hacked crazy Festival!"

* * *

Closing screen:

Grease Blizzard Knuckle and the Crocodile Fullbottle.

* * *

**Review? And Icy Rogue is something I made up, and will be exclusive to this story.**

* * *

Next time...

"Why does someone like him want to be king?"

Zeo, still as Icy Rogue, is fight against Another Build.

"**That rider is something else.**"

Zeo gripped his new necklace, which had the chess piece as the pendant.

"Rejoice! The era of Love and Peace has been restored!"

Zeo had an unknown fullbottle in the Build Driver with the Evol-Trigger installed, with the tubes forming the numbers **2017** in red and blue above him and a giant red geat surrounding him and the Build Riders: Sento, Banjou, Kasumin, Gentoku, and Natsumi.

"The rules for victory have been hacked!"

The numbers shifted to spell out **ZIO** before slamming into Zeo, the gear violently contracting and sending a giant wave of red energy outwards as a bright light blinded Another Build and another unidentifiable Another Rider.

_Hacked Best Match in 2018_


End file.
